


First Times / Second Chances

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer in Love, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: When Armie closes his eyes, he can still feel the cool summer breeze on his skin. There had been something about those weeks in Italy that had made him able to step into a new life. A new being.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	First Times / Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for the [CMBYN Drabble Challenge](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635334041414008832/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'First Times'.

Armie still remembers the first time he had laid eyes on Timothée. The first time he had heard him laugh, and the first time he had seen the old soul hiding behind the young man’s eyes. He remembers the first night they had spent together, talking about everything and nothing at all. Or the first time they had made love in his apartment.

When Armie closes his eyes, he can still feel the cool summer breeze on his skin. There had been something about those weeks in Italy that had made them able to step into a new life. A new being. There had been something freeing about the experience, about not having to be _something_ , or _someone_. It had allowed them to truly get to know each other. It had allowed them to fall in love.

Armie had almost forgotten what life had looked like, if only for just those few precious weeks. It had almost become a distant memory, a dream you can’t quite reach, even though you know it’s right there. He had almost forgotten how happy he had been.

But being back here, Timothée by his side again, it brings back every feeling he had felt all those years ago. It makes him feel like they are about to relive those memories all over again. It feels like they have been given another chance, a chance at a do-over. A chance to do things right this time, and create a happy ending for their big summer romance.

For the first time in years, Armie feels like he can breathe again.

Now it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
